The Bouncy Tires/Gallery/1
Prologue: Silly Tires S1E5 Opening at Axle City Garage.png|We enter Axle City Garage to find... S1E5 Blaze, AJ and Gabby sorting boxes of tires.png|...Blaze, AJ and Gabby sorting these boxes. There you go. S1E5 Blaze greets the viewer.png|Hi, I'm Blaze. S1E5 And that's AJ and Gabby.png|And those are my friends, AJ and Gabby. S1E5 AJ and Gabby greet the viewer.png|Hi. Hello! S1E5 Blaze explains the situation.png|We’re at Axle City Garage where Gabby fixes Monster Machines. S1E5 Gabby has new tires delivered.png|Yup, and I’ve just had a bunch of new tires delivered. S1E5 Gabby "They're Silly Tires!".png|They’re Silly Tires! S1E5 Blaze "Silly Tires?".png|Silly Tires? S1E5 Gabby opening the first box.png|Let’s check them out. S1E5 Dancing Tires revealed.png|These are Dancing Tires! S1E5 Dancing Tires coming out.png S1E5 Dancing Tires spinning themselves.png|♫ Boogie fever! ♫ S1E5 Dancing Tires bouncing on each other.png S1E5 Dancing Tires dance away.png S1E5 Gabby opening the second box.png S1E5 Stinky Tires revealed.png|And these are Stinky Tires! S1E5 Stinky Tires coming out.png|Gross, you do not wanna wear those! S1E5 Blaze disgusted by Stinky Tires.png|P-U! S1E5 AJ and Gabby say "Eww!".png|Eww!!! S1E5 AJ and Gabby laugh at the Stinky Tires.png S1E5 Gabby opening the third box.png S1E5 Chicken Tires revealed.png|Look, Chicken Tires! S1E5 Chicken Tires coming out.png|Bawk, bawk! S1E5 Chicken Tires pass by.png S1E5 Blaze, AJ and Gabby laugh at the Chicken Tires.png|LOL! S1E5 One Chicken Tire stops and clucks.png S1E5 Blaze can't wait to open the last box.png S1E5 Blaze, AJ and Gabby hear Zeg.png|"Oh...keep...on...going!!" S1E5 AJ recognizing the sound.png|Hey... S1E5 AJ "That sounds like our friend Zeg".png|That sounds like our friend Zeg, the dinosaur truck. S1E5 Where's Zeg.png|Do you see him? S1E5 He's right outside.png|Yeah, he's outside! S1E5 Zeg struggling to move.png S1E5 Zeg falls.png S1E5 We have to help him.png Zeg needs help S1E5 Blaze and AJ reach Zeg.png S1E5 Zeg "Blaze! AJ!".png S1E5 Blaze asks what's the matter.png S1E5 Zeg can't remember why.png S1E5 AJ notices something about Zeg.png S1E5 Zeg notices his broken tires.png S1E5 Blaze "No wonder".png S1E5 Zeg "That bad".png S1E5 Blaze "We'll take you to the garage".png S1E5 Zeg "Oh, goody!".png S1E5 Blaze offering to tow Zeg.png S1E5 Blaze releases his hook.png S1E5 Blaze tows Zeg in.png S1E5 Zeg dragged into the garage.png S1E5 Zeg tells Gabby his problem.png S1E5 Gabby "When's the last time".png S1E5 Zeg "Stone age?".png S1E5 Gabby laughs.png S1E5 Gabby "I've got some tires for you".png S1E5 Gabby asks Blaze and AJ for help.png S1E5 Blaze "Be right back".png Super Bouncy Tires! S1E5 Zeg hums.png S1E5 Last tire box wiggling beside Zeg.png S1E5 Super Bouncy Tires revealed.png S1E5 Zeg looks at the Super Bouncy Tires.png S1E5 Zeg wants the Super Bouncy Tires.png S1E5 Gabby gets a tire from the rack.png S1E5 Blaze, AJ and Gabby hear Zeg laugh.png S1E5 Zeg bouncing in the Super Bouncy Tires.png S1E5 Blaze asks Zeg where he got the tires.png S1E5 Zeg "In that box".png S1E5 Zeg bouncing and flipping.png S1E5 Zeg doesn't stop bouncing.png S1E5 Gabby "We have a problem".png S1E5 Gabby "The silliest of them all".png S1E5 Gabby "They're Super Bouncy Tires!".png S1E5 Blaze and AJ "Super Bouncy Tires?".png S1E5 Zeg bouncing endlessly.png S1E5 Zeg tries to get the tires to stop bouncing.png S1E5 Zeg can't stop bouncing.png S1E5 Zeg crushes the tire boxes.png S1E5 Zeg bounces out of the garage.png S1E5 Zeg bounces into Axle City.png S1E5 Blaze vows to stop the tires.png S1E5 We need Blazing Speed.png S1E5 Boosters deployed.png S1E5 Blazing Speed request.png S1E5 Say it with me.png S1E5 Blaze says Let's Blaze.png S1E5 Gabby "Good luck!".png Let's hit the road! S1E5 Blaze using Blazing Speed.png S1E5 Blaze speeds down the road.png S1E5 Blaze passes green truck.png S1E5 Blaze behind yellow truck.png S1E5 Blaze passes yellow truck.png S1E5 Blaze looks up at AJ.png S1E5 Blaze jumps off a ramp.png S1E5 Blaze makes a perfect landing.png S1E5 Blaze with a big smile.png S1E5 AJ steers Blaze.png S1E5 Blaze approaches roadwork.png S1E5 Blaze drives on bumpy road.png S1E5 Blaze gets off the bumpy road.png S1E5 Blaze dodges oil puddle.png S1E5 Blaze gets on oily road.png S1E5 Blaze slipping on oily road.png S1E5 Blaze jumps over a pile of pipes.png S1E5 Blaze jumps into a big pipe.png S1E5 Blaze inside the giant pipe.png S1E5 Blaze riding through giant pipes.png S1E5 Blaze comes out of giant pipe.png S1E5 Blaze driving across a roof.png S1E5 Blaze jumps down.png S1E5 Blaze leaves the construction site.png S1E5 AJ slams on the gas pedal.png S1E5 Blaze revving up.png S1E5 Blaze comes up the road.png S1E5 Blaze comes to a stop.png Using adhesion S1E5 There he is.png|Look! There he is! S1E5 Zeg bouncing uncontrollably down the street.png S1E5 Zeg lands on a fountain.png S1E5 Zeg riding the fountain water.png S1E5 Zeg bounces off the fountain.png S1E5 Zeg bouncing down an ally.png S1E5 Zeg hits a clothesline.png S1E5 Zeg with pants on his face.png|Zeg got pants on face! S1E5 Clothesline tossed away.png S1E5 Zeg bounces in the distance.png S1E5 Blaze "Poor Zeg".png S1E5 Blaze worried about Zeg.png S1E5 AJ says they need a solution.png S1E5 Blaze and AJ talk with Zeg bouncing behind them.png S1E5 Blaze "Stick to the road".png S1E5 We'll use adhesion.png|We'll use adhesion. Adhesion is when two things stick together. S1E5 AJ understanding the adhesion plan.png|Oh Yeah. We can use something sticky. Like... S1E5 Darington tapes up a poster.png|Tape! Darington, he has tape! S1E5 Blaze asks Darington for the tape.png|"Hey, Darington. Can we use your tape?" S1E5 Darington "Anything for you".png|"Sure, anything for you, Blaze." S1E5 Darington gives Blaze the tape.png|"Thanks, Darington." S1E5 Blaze talking about tape.png|Tape is good for adhesion. S1E5 Blaze unrolls the tape.png|Check out how sticky it is. S1E5 AJ's fingers stick to the tape.png|Oh yeah. I can see it sticking to my finger when I peel it off. S1E5 Blaze "That's adhesion".png|That's what stickiness looks like. That's adhesion. S1E5 Blaze and AJ hear Zeg coming.png S1E5 Zeg bounces up the street.png|Look! Here he comes! S1E5 Let's test the tape.png|Let's test and see if the tape stops the Bouncy Tires. S1E5 Zeg bounces toward the tape.png S1E5 Zeg caught in the tape's grip.png|It's working... S1E5 Zeg breaks free of the tape.png|Nope. S1E5 Tape didn't work.png|Tape wasn't sticky enough. S1E5 We need something even stickier.png S1E5 Zeg bouncing uncontrollably.png S1E5 Blaze and AJ notice egg warehouse.png S1E5 Zeg approaching the egg warehouse.png S1E5 Blaze "This could get messy".png|This could get messy. S1E5 Blaze about to head for the egg warehouse.png To return to the The Bouncy Tires episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries